ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrik Forrester
Rodrik Forrester is the firstborn son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. Famed for his fighting skill and feared by Lannister bannermen, Rodrik is known to be untouchable on the battlefield and a serious man in discussion. He is first seen during the Red Wedding, fending off Frey Soldiers. One of his enemies gets the better of him as a horse charges in his direction and crushes his lower body. From that point on it is assumed he is dead. However, Rodrik wakes up in a corpse cart about a week later, battered but alive. He reveals himself to Royland Degore once he arrives at Ironrath and - after surgery - assumes his role as Lord of Ironrath, hoping to maintain his betrothal to Elaena Glenmore so that her father's army become oathbound to him. Things take a turn for the worse when Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath to ensure that the Forresters do not cause any trouble for his father. Rodrik plans to expel Gryff or save Ryon from Highpoint, but is told by Gwyn Whitehill, Gryff's older sister, that there is a traitor on the Forrester council. Paranoid that any move could end with the destruction of his house, Rodrik is further humiliated by Gryff and the Whitehill's grip on the Forresters tightens even more. As of The Lost Lords, Rodrik is the third consecutive Lord of House Forrester to be seen in-game, and the second Lord of the house to be playable. Character Rodrik is the eldest son of Lord Forrester; he was trained from a young age to take on the burden of leadership. He’s a man built for the position, a formidable presence both on and off the battlefield—but when Robb Stark called his banners to war, Rodrik was asked by his father to stay and protect their home, Ironrath. Rodrik refused, riding out into battle with his father and leading the Forrester army into battle with such force that he is now feared among the Lannister soldiers. Rodrik is a skilled fighter who seems to prefer to be alone, as he is not with the other Forresters celebrating the Wedding. He also cares a lot for others as he shows concern for Gared when the man is tackled to the ground by Freys. Many characters such as Talia and Ryon remark that Rodrik took things too seriously as he grew up. Following his return to Ironrath, Rodrik is shown not to be serious all the time. The player often has the opportunity to make him joke or act less seriously than the other Forresters seemed to suggest in the first episode, though more often than not he is stern and commanding. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Rodrik is first seen fighting Frey soldiers at the Twins during the events of the Red Wedding. Gared attempts to warn him of the betrayal but it is already too late as the fighting has begun. Gared is prevented from helping Rodrik for a while but he almost reunites with him later on after fighting a few Freys and Boltons. At one point Gared is tackled to the ground by a Frey which surprises Rodrik, causing him to lose his concentration. A Frey seizes their chance and spears him through the back of the leg. Soon after a panicked horse rushes past and backs onto its rear legs before collapsing on top of Rodrik. Gared pauses momentarily as Rodrik's body falls limp, and the squire believes him to be dead. A Frey yells "Good fucking riddance!" and Gared flees to find Lord Forrester, presuming Rodrik to be dead. "The Lost Lords" Rodrik is confirmed as alive, and he wakes up while a villager transports the dead from the Twins. Rodrik rolls over and finds his father's corpse. The villager passes by Ironrath and Royland Degore tells him to leave, not even bothering to check the dead to see if they are actually Forrester men. Rodrik is forced to climb out and Royland spots him. He passes out and Maester Ortengryn is seen patching him up. Rodrik wakes up and Maester notices and gives him milk of the poppy. He passes out again, and wakes up with a cast and his body is bandaged. His face is still damaged from the fight. He hears Talia humming and groans, which alerts her. She runs over and hugs him, which causes him to groan in pain. She apologizes and she informs him of Ethan's demise. Rodrik learns that Ramsay Snow stuck a knife through his neck. Talia tells him that he is now the lord of the house and he must meet with the others in the Great Hall. Rodrik tries to stand up but fails. Talia offers to help. Rodrik can accept or decline her help. Rodrik goes to the Great Hall, a few Whitehill soldiers insult him. Once he reaches the steps, a whitehill soldier tells them to go around. The two of them end up going in either way. Rodrik sits down in the lord chair and Royland and Duncan Tuttle argue over what to do with the Whitehills, to keep them drunk, starve them out, or to just "handle it." Rodrik meets with Elaena, and the two of them discuss if the Glenmores can assist House Forrester. Rodrik's actions will determine whether the bethrol is kept or lost. Royland apologizes for coming inside and Lord Ludd Whitehill comes inside and sees Rodrik Forrester for the first time as Lord. He asks if Elena is still wedding into this "wretched family." Lord Whitehill tells him to kiss his ring in order for Ryon to attend Ethan and Gregor's funeral. Rodrik can refuse, or kiss his ring. Kissing the ring results into Ryon visiting the funeral. Refusing results into Gwyn Whitehill visiting the funeral. At Ethan and Gregor's funeral - Ryon or Gwyn Whitehill will be there depending on Rodrik's choice to kiss the ring or refuse. A few Whitehill soldiers are around Ryon if he is there. Gwyn tells Rodrik that she's sorry for what's happened. Rodrik talks to his mother after talking to Ryon/Gwyn - she says that she doesn't want to see her family fall like the Branfield family did. She says that Rodrik's spirit must be like iron, and that he'll need to do whatever it takes to save House Forrester. The funeral begins with Rodrik saying a few words about Ethan and Gregor Forrester. He lites the Ironwood torches and Talia sings her song that she prepared for the funeral. The episode ends with Rodrik staring forward, with anger in his eyes. "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the battle of the twins and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to Exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Later on, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff or stay down. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik is first seen in the Ironwood Grove when Royland is training Rodrik to fight with his injury and Talia overwatches. Rodrik groans, "Curse this bloody leg!" Royland says his leg isn't the problem and tells him to be practical. He advises him to bring the enemy down to his level. After Rodrik shows he is able to do that, Elaena Glenmore arrives with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells him that Ludd Whitehill has paid Lord Glenmore a visit and convinced him to marry Gryff. Elaena says she doesn't want to be a bone thrown to the dogs and Arthur reveals that he commands his father's elite guard and wants to take down Gryff. Rodrik can promise or say 'I will do it' but not fully promise to kill Gryff. Elaena asks to speak with Rodrik privately. Rodrik is given the choice to kiss or say farewell to her. Later on, Rodrik and the Glenmores arrive after having a discussion in the Ironwood Grove while Lady Forrester informs them that the Maester is getting violently beaten by Gryff. Rodrik tells them that it is the time and tells them to arrive when Rodrik strikes his cane. Rodrik can immediately call the Elite Guard or do the trip move that he was taught by Royland. The Whitehill soldiers and Gryff and Harys are being aimed at by the Elite Guard. Arthur asks Rodrik what his orders are. Rodrik can choose to get the maester, take the weapons or kill anything that moves. A few members of the Elite Guard hold Gryff and Rodrik can brutally beat him repeatedly or show him mercy. Elissa then says that this news can't reach Highpoint so she orders to kill all the ravens in case the traitor tries to slip the information. Soon after, Rodrik speaks with Talia about Gryff. Duncan, Royland and Elissa come to them and Royland lets them know that they've been invited to Highpoint for a "truce." Rodrik has to choose whether to bring the Glenmore Elite Guard to Highpoint or to have them stay at Ironrath and guard. Rodrik can also choose who to bring with, Duncan or Royland. At Highpoint, Rodrik meets with Gwyn and the two of them look at the Whitehill family portrait. Rodrik learns that the first-born died of greyscale, and that the second-born is training to be a Maester at the Citadel. The thirdborn serves the warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He also learns that Lady Whitehill died soon after the portrait was completed. They enter the dining room and wait for Lord Whitehill. When he arrives, they all sit down and Ludd says that House Forrester must help the Whitehills create Ironwood for the Boltons. Rodrik then reveals his imprisoned Gryff and the garrison and offers to do a trade for Ryon. Ludd calls out to bring out the boy and holds a tool to Ryon's cheek. He claims that he doesn't care about Gryff, the fourth-born. Ryon bites his finger and Ludd says he "oughta kill you right now". Rodrik can choose to attack which results in Royland/Duncan, Elissa, Ludd and Rodrik's death which is a game over, or beg for mercy, call his bluff on not caring for Gryff, or accepting his deal to help the Whitehills with the Boltons. Royland/Duncan, The Elite Guard(depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. "A Nest of Vipers" Ramsay reveals that his father has been looking for a "match" for him. He thinks about his sister or his mother, saying that a flower plucked is still a flower, just dies more quickly. Ramsay says that they could be a family. He then gets up and tells Rodrik to come with him, ordering him to leave his sword. The player can choose to keep or leave it. If you choose to keep, Ramsay takes the sword from you and sets it on the table anyways. He also says for Talia to come too. Rodrik argues that it is lord's business and not a child's and Ramsay simply says, "I say she comes." The three leave and are walking through the Forest to meet at someplace. Ramsay dwells on bringing in the Glenmores and why Gryff wasn't there to welcome Ramsay in. Ramsay says he's been generous by letting them keep half the ironwood. They reach their destination and find Arthur Glenmore nailed to a flaying board. Ramsay says that this is Rodrik's fault for his disobedience, and cuts a bit of the side of his face. Arthur pleads for mercy as well as Talia. Rodrik can choose to say that it's his fault. Arthur faints from the pain and walks over to Rodrik, aware that Rodrik wants to kill him. He offers the sharp tool and makes Rodrik press it to his neck. Ramsay wants him to cut his neck, the player can choose not to or to try. Either way, it doesn't work because Ramsay overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. He reveals it's going to be entertaining to watch the Forresters and the Whitehills tear each other to pieces. He then says he never wants to come back to this "fucking shitstain of a holdfast." He then says, "The last house standing... wins!" Rodrik can be confident or simply call him insane. Ramsay then finishes the job by cutting open Arthur's stomach and letting his intestines spill out. Claiming that he can't leave a job half-finish and orders his men to ready the horses. Soon after, Rodrik looks at the corpse of Arthur nailed to the flayed board. Two Forrester men take him down and put him inside the corpse cart. Rodrik wanders around and then Rodrik's sentinel, Royland/Duncan asks him why the Gods continue to shit on this house. Rodrik tells his sentinel about how Ramsay doesn't plan to take sides, but let there be a war between Forresters and Whitehills. Rodrik intends that to be them. Royland/Duncan tells him that they don't have the numbers and that the Glenmore Elite Guard have been ordered home by Ramsay Snow. Elaena approaches the scene, demanding to know where her brother is, only to see his hair on the corpse cart, rushing over to it and sobs to mourn her brother. She talks about how Arthur was too nervous to hold a bow and that her father called him Quiver. Depending on the choice of bringing Arthur and the Glenmore Elite Guard to Highpoint, Elaena will either blame herself or Rodrik. Either way, she apologizes and asks how she can keep going after this. She then says she's going to sleep, and Rodrik can tell her that she isn't alone and accompany her. Rodrik can also choose to let her go to sleep alone. In Ironrath, depending on your choice with Elaena, she will either be in bed, naked but covered by blankets or not be there at all. Rodrik will stand there shirtless. If Elaena is there, Rodrik can tell her that the two of them will be married someday. Talia comes inside and is embarrassed to see the two of them in bed together. If Elaena isn't there, Talia will just walk in and tells her about the urgent news that she knows who the traitor is. She asks you to promise to kill the traitor. Rodrik can promise or not, she tells him that the traitor is in the Great Hall. Once you get to the Great Hall, Rodrik orders Talia to get the guards. The traitor is based on your choice from Episode 1, whoever you DIDN'T pick as your Sentinel will be the traitor. If your Sentinel is Royland, your traitor will be Duncan. If your Sentinel is Duncan, your traitor will be Royland. Duncan/Royland will say that he has doomed the House. Rodrik has the option to kill the traitor or imprison him. After your decision, your Sentinel was ask what to do now, and Rodrik tosses his cane into the fire. They reach land and jump off the boat and find Rodrik in armor with Duncan/Royland. The two brothers say hello to each other and Rodrik tells him that Ludd has something planned. Asher spots a Whitehill soldier walking and gets suspicious. The Whitehill soldier cuts the rope which shuts the gate and then the Whitehills start shooting arrows at Forrester soldiers and ambushes everyone. The Beast runs to push up the gate, and says that it won't go further. Harys throws a spear at The Beast, hitting him under his left arm, through his body, killing him. Asher and Rodrik run to it and try to push open the gate. Rodrik tells him that only one can stay behind to keep the gate open. The player must make a choice to have Asher or Rodrik stay behind. Whoever stays behind fights and kills many Whitehills before dying themself. Whoever survives will be playable in the final episode. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik Survived: Following Asher's death Rodrik, his Sentinel, Beskha and the Pit Fighters travel back to Ironrath. On the way, Beskha and Rodrik bond over similar experiences they shared with Asher, and the sentinel informs them they'll have their chance for revenge, but first Rodrik must inform his mother that she has lost another son. Upon his return to Ironrath, Rodrik is quickly welcomed by Talia and Elaena. Lady Forrester is confused by Asher's absence and almost collapses when she is told of his murder. Rodrik uses Asher's demise to rally the members of House Forrester, to turn their rage on the Whitehills who took him from them. Amaya and the Pit Fighters resist, prompting an argument amongst the members of the House and the former slaves. Rodrik quickly warns everyone that if they do not band together they'll be slaughtered, and quickly signals for Ironrath to be locked down. Rodrik, Beskha and the Sentinel later wait atop Ironrath's front walls as the Whitehills approach. Lady Forrester soon joins them, and Ludd demands that Rodrik present himself for execution so that the war can end, using both a beaten Ryon Forrester and Asher's head on a spear to demoralise the Forresters. When Rodrik ignores the demands, Ludd and Gryff give the order for a siege to begin and return to their encampment, leaving Harys in charge of the siege. Once they are back behind the walls Rodrik presents a plan to sneak out of Ironrath's postern gate and use a hunting trail to sneak into the Whitehill's camp, where they can hit their enemies where it hurts - Ludd or Gryff. The Pit Fighters agree to the plan and the group begins to leave, but Rodrik sees Elaena being forced away by Ortengryn on the way. Elaena demands that she can stay and witness Rodrik's victory, but he can also order her to leave. If she leaves, she is not seen again and is presumed to have found her way to the Glenmores' cousins in the Riverlands which are mentioned by the Maester. At the camp, Rodrik orders the Pit Fighters to create a distraction and uses the diversion to close in on either Ludd or Gryff. Though he can only choose one, he successfully kills the one he chooses - with the added bonus of spotting Ryon if he goes after Gryff, but Rodrik sustains a shoulder wound in both fights. Beskha goes missing in the chaos along with Ryon, leaving Rodrik to link up with the Pit Fighters and return to Ironrath where the Whitehills have penetrated the keep. Talia approaches Rodrik and hurriedly reports that their mother is missing, but Rodrik rushes her back inside and tells her to stay there. Following an order to aid the smallfolk or defend the gate, the Forrester soldiers all link up and charge the Whitehills en masse. Rodrik, Amaya and a soldier use a burning cart to knock the surviving Whitehill (Gryff or Ludd) from his horse, and a gap opens up for Rodrik to kill him and end it. Before he can deliver a killing blow Harys blocks him and engages him in single combat. Harys is far stronger than Rodrik, but the Forrester is spared from death multiple times by soldiers and pit fighters who attempt to defend him. Harys grabs Rodrik by his hair and attempts to force him into a burning cart to kill him, but is stabbed in the back by Lady Forrester. In retaliation, Harys stabs Lady Forrester in the stomach, then turns round and stabs Rodrik through the lower torso. Rodrik hacks at Harys's neck with a hatchet and finally drives his sword through the man's mouth and out the back of his head, but is still heavily injured and can barely fight. After sharing a moment with his dying mother, Rodrik watches in horror as the gate collapses and the full Whitehill force begins to sack the keep. After taking several more hits, Rodrik is faced with crossbows and swords and all seems lost, but his Sentinel dives and saves him, knocking him into a small house and breaking the wall down. If Elaena was allowed to stay at Ironrath, Rodrik will see her being dragged off by a Whitehill soldier and will attempt to reach out to her, only for the Sentinel to inform him that she is already lost. The Sentinel loads him onto a horse and says he must survive for the House, and sends the horse galloping away from the battle. Rodrik ends up at Red Rob's Farm, where he had a meeting with Gwyn during "The Sword in The Darkness". He falls from his horse and attempts to get up, but cannot due to the wounds he sustained during the siege. After blacking out, he is woken up by Talia Forrester's voice. If Rodrik spared the traitor, she is accompanied by him, but if he killed the traitor she will be accompanied by the Sentinel. Duncan or Royland helps Rodrik up and says that the war is not yet won. If Asher Survived: After giving the Forresters terms they have to agree to so that they can end the bloodshed peacefully, Ludd provides Rodrik's body as a gesture of good will, with nothing having been done to disgrace it. His body is carted further into Ironrath and is not seen afterwards, presumably being prepared for a funeral that does not come. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Lannister Soldiers * Numerous counts of Frey soldiers * Duncan Tuttle (Determinant) * Royland Degore (Determinant) * Several Whitehill soldiers. * Gryff Whitehill (Determinant) * Ludd Whitehill (Determinant) * Harys (Determinant) Relationships Elissa Forrester Elissa and Rodrik share a close relationship. Elissa is determined to help Rodrik lead the house well and do anything it takes to save it, but still recognises that he is her son. Rodrik confides in his mother sometimes, less than other family members, but trusts her decisions, actions and guidance. Talia Forrester Rodrik's closest relationship seems to be with Talia. Following the loss of Ethan and Gregor Rodrik tries to comfort Talia and alleviate the weight on her shoulders when she is asked to write a song for the funeral, suggesting that she does not have to do it if she does not want to (determinant). Talia offers support for Rodrik, too, helping him walk and providing him with guidance similar to that which she had given Ethan, though she tends to be more stern with Rodrik as being lax with Ethan turned out badly. Ryon Forrester Rodrik and Ryon are seen to get along well. Rodrik jokes with Ryon and comforts his anxieties until the Whitehills tell him his time is up. From there Rodrik can sternly tell the soldiers that his time is up when he decides it and will continue speaking with Ryon, prioritising his family over all else. Gregor Forrester Rodrik is shocked and saddened when he discovers his father's corpse, but does not have much time to think about it as he blacks out. At the funeral Rodrik gives a speech about his father, saying how Gregor was his idol and how he wanted to be like him - and that he wishes to honor his memory. Ethan Forrester Similar to his father, Rodrik is shocked to find that Ethan was murdered by Ramsay Snow. At the funeral he is saddened at the sight of his brother's body and while he gives his speech, but slowly becomes more angry towards the end of the episode - which ends on a death glare like no other as he presumably thinks about vengeance. Appearances Family Tree Trivia * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. He is shot several times by Whitehill soldiers and bleeds out on the floor. This forces a game over. * Rodrik is the second playable character to die. (Determinant) References Category:House Forrester Category:Playable Characters Category:Lords Category:Males